


the end of the fucking world | Keith x Lance

by graceeey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceeey/pseuds/graceeey
Summary: it all starts as a rumor.some petty thing that people were forced to believe, the gullible were teased and the stubborn feigned ignorance as the world as Keith and Lance has known it was ending. they couldn't do anything about it, and that's what hurts them the most, Keith and Lances world was supposedly going to go up in flames as an asteroid threatens their planet's life on this very day.NASA couldn't be trusted, this was all one big hoax to put the world in to panic... right?or so, they hoped, as they spent the last night ever together, on the only home they've ever known.





	the end of the fucking world | Keith x Lance

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> this fan fiction contains boy x boy and heavy topics that may offend / trigger some users.  
> continue with this warning in mind and please enjoy.

Time.

Time was this thing that everyone took for granted, not having much of it was frustrating, and anyone would agree if you said that, but time was of the essence in this very moment.

this whole thing was something that nobody would've called for, it was something that put the globe into full fledged panic and nothing was stopping it. Absolutely. Nothing because it was the end of the fucking world

Who would've thunk it? Honestly, who would've thought about being on Earth and then the next day dying on the place of which you call home.

Some people probably won't even live to their first birthday, some people wouldn't have even had their first kiss- the normal things that happened in your life, every 'first' that you would've had to perform in this pathetic excuse of a human life that only lasted so long, you would've missed out on, because everyone was going to die the very next day, there was no time for any of that shit.

Well, that's what your friendly neighbourhood emo Keith Kogane thought, anyway.

Keith Kogane was your average teenage boy at first glance, he lived with his mother and he moved out of his brother, Takashi Shirogane and his boyfriend Adam Write's house quite a while ago.

Takashi took Keith under his wing when Keith was around 9 after his father passed away in a fire and his mother had to work elsewhere for an extended period of time. Overtime, Keith has made friends who care for him and who he cares for, their names being Pidge Holt, Hunk Garrett, Allura Altea, Romelle Amara and Lance McClain.

Keith was not straight in the slightest, so knowing that his brother was gay helped him to talk to Shiro lots about his confusion with his sexuality, it only confused Keith even MORE when he fell for one of his best friends who saw him as a playful rival.

This boy, was Lance McClain.

Keith couldn't explain it, he couldn't explain what exactly made him fall for Lance because to him, Lance was his world, his everything, Lance was his stability and Lance was just drop dead gorgeous.

Keith loved Lances gorgeous blue eyes that reflected the ocean back into Keith's purple stormy ones, he also loved Lances freckles, that dotted his skin unevenly but Keith would gladly sit in front of Lance for hours on end making constellations out of Lances freckles, not to mention, Lances freckles complimented his dark tanned skin.

Lance somehow managed to drive Keith up the fucking wall with how god damn cute and amazing he was, Keith struggled words to describe how amazing this human being was and how lucky he was to have a Lance McClain in his life.

.. but then came the heartbreak and the jealousy that Keith would get whenever Lance flirted with another girl, Keith understood that was just Lances personality, and he was fine with it, but it just hurt so ridiculously bad when the person who he love takes interest in someone other than himself.

Keith had a plan.

It was the end of the world and all, so surely it wouldn't matter whether or not Keith confessed to Lance, right?

it wouldn't matter whether or not Lance runs or rejects him, because at the end of the day does it really matter? everyone's going to die anyway, and Keith never believed in an afterlife so in his eyes, he was completely, 100% fine, as he always was.

Keith needed to get these things off of his chest, he longed for Lances lips to be upon his one final time, to feel the sensation of their hearts beating as one, he needs to know that Lance loved him, and even if he never got that answer, he didn't care, he just wanted to feel loved by someone other than family for once.

Needless to say, Keith stayed up almost all day and night, drafting a message that he could send to Lance, he wanted to be bold but at the same time he wanted Lance to understand what was going on and what was going to happen.

Keith's cheeks were stained with tears of fear and sadness, he didn't want to die, he refused to die, was his 18 years of life really going to go to waste in an instant? So instead, he resorted to calling Lance, at 3am in the morning.

Keith sat there in silence as tears rolled down his face, he couldn't live with knowing that the world was going to end, he couldn't live with this pain of unrequited and one-sided love, he choked on silent sobs as he dug his face into his free hand and listened to the phone buzz as it rang,

 _"Hello? Keith?"_ And like that, he heard Lances voice through the phone, sure it sounded robotic and fake, but he needed to talk to someone, and he needed lance right now,

"Lance- you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice" he said, the desperation and sadness was evident in his voice, to that, Lance hummed an amused yet confused hum, he seemed not bothered by the fact that the world was gonna end.

 _"I thought you couldn't tolerate me, to hear you say that it's good to hear my voice says something"_ Lance joked, he tried to lighten the atmosphere, Keith appreciated the attempt, but all Lance got in return was a grown to follow the horrible joke said before.

"Yeah it's really not the time, do you think that you could afford to sneak out and meet me at my house? y'know, with your strict parents and all-" Keith got cut off by Lance chuckling, and to that, Keith blushed a deep red.

 _"It's the end of the fucking world, who gives two shits. I'll meet you there."_ Lance replied, Keith lit up and he nodded,

"Alright, I'll see you then" Keith said as he hung up on Lance, Keith punched the air in happiness and he dried his tears, in that moment in time, it wasn't like the world was ending, it was like it was beginning once again, a newfound emotion of extreme happiness blossomed within him, the world ending was the least of his problems now, but the tears that he cried because of it stained his cheeks with a glistening substance that he wasn't bothered to completely get rid of.

Keith hoisted himself off of his bed, a pity party for himself not necessary as he dug through his wardrobe full of clothes that were not in neat piles, but instead, were carelessly chucked in, causing a small mess of boxers and shirts alike to be twisted together into some sort of amalgamation that Keith could never wrap his head around.

Keith tore off his shirt and starred in the mirror, it was a particularly humid night so he wasn't planning on putting on a sweater like he stupidly did before he went to bed.

He stared at his unsatisfactory body, in his eyes, he couldn't see the beauty and the body that many men longed for and the body that most girls fell for him for, he just saw.. himself, a normal teenage dude who just was lucky enough to have at least a decent amount of muscle, because that's all he is and ever will be, just a boy.

He eventually shook himself out of his thoughts and he chucked on a black tank top and black ripped jeans, he also put on burgundy dr.martens and he yawned and stretched. he shoved a small packet of tissues in his pocket and he tied a red jacket around his waist that Lance left behind one night when he was staying over to finish off a project, Keith eventually gave it back to Lance but Lance let him keep it, which Keith still smiled about to this day.

"Keith Kogane" a voice said behind Keith, he whipped my head around in fright and he put his guard up instinctively only to see a familiar figure of a tall tanned man with blue eyes.

 _oh, it's only Lance_. Keith thought to himself when he saw a wide grin appear on Lances face.

Keiths face expression shifted from one of relief to anger in a matter of 5 seconds, he punched Lance in the arm and he felt his face turn red. Lance flinched back and held his arm and before Lance could yell something at Keith to try to defend himself, Keith looked up at Lance with a somewhat enraged face, yet it also displayed amusement? Lance couldn't pick up which emotion was displayed on the boys face, but it was enough to shut Lance up for the time being.

"Lance, are you INSANE? why did you walk in on me like that? You could've just- I dunno, knocked like a normal person?" Keith practically yelled as he glared at Lance, Lance rolled his eyes and he covered Keith's mouth,

"That'd be boring mullet, now shut up, you're going to wake the dads" Lance scolded Keith, however, Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he licked Lances hand, Lance didn't flinch like Keith thought he would, instead Lance just gave Keith an unamused look,

"Do you honestly think you would flinch away if you licked my hand? I live with 3-4 younger siblings who have done the same thing over and over again" Lance stated the obvious, Keith rolled his eyes as he grabbed Lances wrist and tore his hand off of Keiths mouth, Keith let go of Lances hand and wiped his lips with his wrist and then wiped his spit on Lances shirt,

"yeah yeah okay. the world's going to blow itself the fuck up soon, so let's actually do something somewhat productive while we still have our fucking lives" Keith mentioned, Lance nodded as he grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him out of his room.

*-*

they both walked out of the small house that Keith and his mother stayed in and they started to walk down the road. Keith stared up at the sky, as he always did when he was walking with someone and wasn't talking, the fact that he wouldn't get to see the natural beauties of the earth any longer hurt him more than he could ever understand.

he couldn't seem to understand nor get a good grasp of why and what made him feel this way, he brushed it off eventually though, thinking that it was just because he was an artist and he had always loved painting natural landmarks and structures.

Lance on the other hand was quite distressed, he would never be able to see his family again, he would never get to see the beaches at Cuba again, nor would he be able to swim in the sea for the last time.

_… he would never be able to see Keith again._

That fact alone fucking hurt, Lance had done nothing but treat Keith like shit over the few years that they've known each other for, so because of all of this, Lance decided that he would take Keith to a secluded part of town that hardly anyone knew of, it was where he and past lovers had visited and he hadn't been there in a while, so since Keith was extremely special to him, he thought that it would be nice to take the boy to whom he's loved so much and for so long to that one area.

He looked over at Keith, who seemed to be stuck in a world of his own at the moment, and to be honest, he didn't blame Keith whatsoever, so he sighed and attempted to break the silence by squeezing Keith's hand that he hadn't noticed that he had been holding until now,

"You seem a little caught up in your thoughts, do you mind sharing?" Lance asked as he looked down at Keith, a smaller boy who seemed to have too many problems to keep track of at the moment, Keith's eyes widened for a split second as he shook himself out of his small trance and he shot his head up to face Lance, a small blush dusting his cheeks ever so slightly,

"O-oh, uh yeah, I'm fine, it's just- I know that i seem like i want the world to end and all, but I'm really going to miss it, y'know? I'm gonna miss Takashi getting mad at me and then telling me that he was only getting mad at me because he loves me, I'm going to miss Hunks cookies and I'm going to miss Adam getting mad at Takashi for almost burning down the house, I'm gonna miss searching for moth man and looking for ghosts with Pidge and I'm going to miss Matt helping me with repairing my motorbike whenever it breaks for some reason- and I'm gonna miss you, I'm gonna miss you so god damn much, it's like- we just started to get along and then the world just decides to explode. Life's unfair dude, it really really fucking is, and I hate it, because I'd like to be closer to you, I would love to get to know you and i would love for our relationship to not be based off of whether or not blue is better than red"

Keith explains as he smiled at the fond memories and doesn't seem to notice the tears that gradually fall down his cheeks, Keith's smile soon fades into a frown though as he lets small sobs escape through parted lips.

The two both stopped on the footpath and Lance turned around to face Keith, Lance put a gentle hand to Keiths cheek and he wiped Keith’s tears with his thumb, as Lance did so he felt tears start to roll down his own cheeks as well, Keith looked up at Lance before he chuckled a broken chuckle, Lances heart tore in two as he heard the saddened and fake chuckle from the boy who stood in front of him.

Keith's knees were ready to give out and he was just ready to die, the heartache and sadness just wasn't worth it, can't the world just- blow up already?

"We're both so pathetic- w-we're crying over something that we're k-killing.. we sorta deserve this, d-don't we?" Keith said, his voice was soft and it couldn't help but crack between words. In all honesty, Keith felt defeated, and Lance could tell as well, Lance looked around for a nearby bench and he dragged Keith over towards it.

they both sat on the small bench that sat on the side of the footpath, Lance held Keiths hand the whole way and he put their hands between the two. Lance tenderly traced his thumb over Keith’s knuckles as he allowed Keith to rest his head on his shoulder.

Keith wasn't sobbing as much as he was before, but tears were falling down his cheeks, Lance sighed as he looked at the road in front of him.

"We can't prevent the world ending, but there are some people who never deserve to die, there are many good people out there who are making a major impact on the world and there are many people who do good things and they never get recognition for it- anyway my point is is that they never deserved to die, but what we can do is celebrate our lives and the lives of those who helped us get to where we are now.” Lance explained as Keith lifted his head off of Lances shoulder and looked at him,

“ _We_ don't deserve this, _you_ don't deserve this, Keith, but we can't prevent it as much as I'd love to do so"

Lance looked over at Keith when he was done speaking and tucked some of Keith's hair behind his ear, Keith's face started to flush pink as he resisted the urge to smile.

"I guess you're right, s-sorry, Lance" Keith said, he was flustered, and Lance could see why. He took his hand off of Keiths cheek and he messed the boys hair up with a grin,

"Don't be sorry, the world is gonna end soon so i can understand why you're like this" Lance explained as he got up and tugged on their joined hands and looked Keith in the eyes with nothing but love and fondness.

"Now common Samurai, we have a place to be" Lance mentioned as Keith laughed and nodded,

"Alright, Sharpshooter, take me to this land of wonder or whatever." Lance rolled his eyes and he soon hoisted the boy up off of the seat and they walked down the dimly lit street.

Samurai and Sharpshooter, the names they gave each other when they played Minecraft for the first time and the names that eventually became their online personas and the name that everyone knew them by. Lance has always been good at using the bow and Keith has always been good at close range combat with swords. There's nothing but fond memories behind those names, and they always made sure to refer to each other by those names whenever they can.

As they walked along the mostly abandoned streets, they heard the faint music of raves and parties and saw people just sitting on their front lawns and staring up at the star filled sky for what they thought was the last time, some houses had the lights off and some had all of them on.

They walked past many people who were holding each other and crying which hurt them both, knowing the world was going to end sucked, it really really did. To think that years ago, people young and old took in the beauty of the world they thought would live forever, but that wasn't the case, an asteroid seemed more interested in taking our lives rather than not.

*-*

after around half an hour of wondering the abandoned streets of their hometown, they both came across a quaint camping ground that seemed old and worn down, no cars were parked anywhere around the entrance of it which didn't surprise Keith in the slightest, Lance however let out a sigh of relief, Keith raised an eyebrow and looked at Lance, who simply explained that this place usually had people here partying on the weekends. Keith nodded and shrugged it off as nothing, he was glad that nobody was here too.

nobody seemed to have touched the camping ground nor adventured into it for a long time, that was evident by the reminiscence of burnt wood from campfires and tents that were left behind that have been torn to shreds, there was an Australian flag planted in the ground despite the fact they were living in the USA, but it was faded and had tears in it, which lead Keith to believe that a foreigner placed this here for the sheer fun of it. empty crushed beer and wine bottles littered the floor and some empty syringes were left behind as well but in places unseen from the naked eye that somehow Keith had managed to notice. crickets filled the silence between the two as Keith scrunched his nose up in somewhat disgust, even Lance seemed surprised.

"where the fuck did you take me, Lance" Keith asked as he looked at Lance, Keith was more confused than he was offended - if he could even be offended.

"I honestly don't remember the place looking _this_ bad" Lance stated as he looked at Keith who seemed to be glaring at him as if to ask for the truth. Lance threw his hands up in the air, and while doing so let go of Keith's hand that he was still holding,

"I'm telling the truth Kogane! plus, we aren't going to be staying here anyway" Lance tried to defend himself, Keith chucked as he waved Lance off

 "I trust you, idiot. there're syringes littered all over the place so just watch your step, try not to get stabbed will you?" Keith mentioned as Lance laughed and grabbed him by the wrist, Keith could feel his heart skip a beat as he noted that Lances laugh was like music to his ears.

 "okay listen, I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid. I appreciate you looking out for me though, hothead" Lance snorted, Keith merely rolled his eyes with a smile,

"just hurry up" Keith said as he looked up at Lance, Lance smiled back and nodded as he dragged Keith through the numerous pathways of the old, abandoned campsite.

as they walked around, Keith realized that there were many names for the many routes that they could take that ventured further into the bush land, each pathway took them to a new location that seemed to have some sort of historical or religious link to them. for example, there was a route called the red lion where the original red paladin found the red lion, there was little writing underneath it but since Keith and Lance were rushing past it, Keith never had time to read it. they both turned a corner into the blue lion route, he stopped to read the sign which Lance let him read, the sign read:

_'The home of the blue lion is a path that only the kind hearted and self sacrificial may take. this is the path taken by the paladin of the blue lion in hopes to find it.'_

Keith looked up from the sign and stared at Lance for a little while, he seemed to have preoccupied himself by watching a gorgeous snow white cat try to get out of a tree, he was calling it down but it seemed to be stuck. Lance looked around and found a worn down wooden chair to use to climb on top of. He grabbed the chair and he placed it below the branch that the cat was stuck on, the cat locked eyes with Lance for a couple seconds before jumping into his outstretched arms. Lance cooed and patted the albino cat, Keith could hear its pleased purring from where he was standing.

Keith smiled as he looked back down at the sign and thought to himself _of course Lance would choose this path to wonder onto._ Keith walked over to Lance and watched as the cat stared him straight in the eyes, the cats beautiful blue eyes reminding him of Lances ocean blue ones as it meowed at him and purred a little more.

"as stupid as this sounds, I've always been attached to this part of the camping ground, like it was calling to me" Lance explained as he pat the snow white kitty that was in his arms,

"I've asked the people who come here with me sometimes and they always think i'm weird when I tell them that I feel that sorta way. anyway, do you feel it?" Lance asked as he locked eyes with Keith, Keith shook his head,

"no, no I don't. however I do feel somewhat drawn to the red lion path next to this one. it's odd, isn't it?" Keith said as he went to pat the cat himself, the snow kitten leaned into Keiths tender touch as it purred a little louder.

Lance smiled as he nodded, "I wouldn't call it odd, it seems sorta normal to me to be dragged to such a place like this"

Keith nodded himself as he looked down at the cat that seemed to be looking up at Lance now.

"how did you find this place?" Keith asked as he saw Lance look down at the cat himself and lock eyes with it,

"conspiracy theories and animal ghost sightings, some claim to have seen their spirit animal here and swear that someone or something was talking to them even when nothing was there" Lance said as he looked back at Keith who looked at Lance,

"this... this is campsite Altea- holy shit Lance, this place is really dangerous-" Keith said as he started to panic only to be shut up by Lance chuckling,

"I've never been scratched, nor have I seen any apparitions or ghosts, nor have I heard voices. it's fine, Keith, do you honestly think i'd take you to a place that proves as a threat to us both?" Lance asked as he raised an eyebrow, Keith sighed and nodded as he looked back down at the snow white cat, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully in Lances arms.

"alright. I trust you" Keith said as he smiled a little, Lance smiled and nodded as he planted a kiss on top of the kitten's head.

"now, what do we do with Blue?" Lance asked as he looked down at the albino kitten,

"Blue? is that really what you're gonna name your cat?" Keith asked, somewhat amused. to that, Lance blushed and shook his head,

"this kitten has such blue eyes, I've never seen such blue eyes on a cat before, does the name make sense now, dropout?" Lance explained as he narrowed his eyes and looked at Keith. Keith shook his head,

"understandable, maybe you should keep her for the time being, we can check if she's microchipped tomo-" Keith said as he stopped himself, Lance looked down at Keith with a confused look,

"Keith-" Lance started to say but Keith brought up his hand,

" _if_ there is a tomorrow" Keith corrected himself as he locked eyes with Lance once again. They stayed like that for quite a while, just staring into each others eyes with no real goal or reason, comfortable silence filled the air as they both gazed at each other for what might be for the last time, and with that, Keith was content with staring into the boys eyes. after a while though, they both smiled and laughed it off, there was no need to look away and blush, for he was okay with what just happened. Lance looked down at Blue and smiled a little more,

"if she's not microchipped, is it okay if I leave her with you until I move into a home of my own? since I still live with my parents and all-" Lance asked as he looked hopefully at Keith, Keith nodded and smiled,

"of course, I'm sure Kosmo would get along just fine with her" Keith said as Lance groaned,

"I forgot, you have a dog-" Keith laughed at that,

"nah, Shiro left his cat with me when he went on vacation with Adam and they both got along just fine, I'm sure that'll be no different for blue and Kosmo, and if there are any issues i'm sure I can figure out an alternative." Keith said, Lance nodded and let out a sigh of relief he never knew he'd be holding.

"alright, did you find out the breed of Kosmo yet, or do still you just say 'it's a dog, the breed isn't necessary'" Lance asked as he imitated Keith, Keith rolled his eyes playfully as he shook his head,

"yeah, it's an Akita doggie" Keith answered fondly as Lance cooed,

"I'm happy to hear you got an official answer to that finally" Lance added, Keith nodded as he checked the time on his phone,

"lets get going sharpshooter, we only have an hour and a half of our lives left." reminded Keith, Lance walked ahead of Keith with Keith walking behind Lance, taking in the scenery around them.

*-*

They trudged up the small mountain they were climbing, the sun was starting to rise and it was around 6:30, Lance said that they were nearly there and even from where they were the view was absolutely stunning. Blue was awake and she was walking timidly beside Lance, meowing whenever she wanted to be picked up and wrapping her tail around Lances leg from time to time. Keith was glad that he never saw any syringes or broken beer bottles around the place, the appearances of broken shards of glass stopped a little while after they trekked up some of the mountain, the people who've been here must've given up on taking the trail up the mountain, they must've been too drunk to do so.

"we're here" Lance said as he stopped at a small ledge, there was a lantern here that seemed to be in good shape, Lance must've left it here once before and forgot about it. there was also a jacket on a pole that was used as a makeshift flag, it was one of Lances favorite jackets from a few years ago when he first met Lance. _It mustn't fit him anymore_ Keith thought to himself, making a mental note of it in the process.

Lance sat down near the edge, he dangled his legs off of the edge of the ledge, he looked up at Keith as Blue laid next to Lance as if to say 'come sit down', Keith obliged as he sat next to Lance with his legs crossed, Lance snorted at that,

"what are you? a child?" Lance commented as Keith shook his head,

"my class in primary was always forced to sit with their legs crossed, it's a habit of mine." Keith said as he looked at Lance and realized how close they were, he looked away soon after however since he didn't want Lance realizing. he felt Lances hand go over his and intertwine their fingers, he looked down at their hands as he hummed in a content sort of way and smiled,

"I guess this is it" Keith said as he watched the sun rise over the horizon, _30 minutes left_ , Keith repeated to himself, he had 30 minutes to man up and confess to Lance. Lance nodded,

"yeah.. I've accepted it though" Lance said as he looked at Keith,

"I'm still shaken up about it, I don't want to die yet" Keith replied, he looked back at Lance and smiled a little,

"hanging out with you however, has made me let loose a little and forget about our fate" Keith added, Lance blushed a little as he smiled back,

"I'm glad I could be a distraction to our inevitable doom" Lance said, Keith chuckled a little as he squeezed Lances hand.

"honestly though, these last couple of hours have been a fucking blast, we may not have treated each other the best in the past but I'm glad we could spend our last day on earth together, I wouldn't have chosen to spend it any other way" Keith said,

"yeah same here" Lance agreed, Keith looked down at blue, who was laying on Lances lap and watching the sunrise with them,

"what if there is a tomorrow?" Keith asked, Lance shook his head and shrugged,

"I'd be ecstatic, I'd run home and i'd hug all my siblings after I come home with you. I'd introduce you to my parents and you could maybe sleep over and catch up on the sleep we missed out on. what about you?" Lance explained, Keith smiled a little as he felt his heart skip a beat,

"I'd go home and I'd tell Takashi, Kr- mother and Adam how much I love them despite them living in different homes than me, i'd introduce you to my mother and i'd spend the rest of the day with you" Keith replied as he smiled fondly at Lance who was smiling like a madman,

"so, we'd basically spend the day with each other?" Lance asked,

"is that even a question? hell yeah we would" Keith replied, a small smile was displayed on his face and the way the light captured it made him look 10 x more beautiful than he previously did, his messy hair framed his face perfectly and his lavender eyes glowing with hope and sadness stared into Lances gorgeous blue ones, the image of beauty displayed in front of him couldn't be painted on a canvas, nor could the emotion behind those eyes be captured in a singular photo. Keith's pure beauty was so hard to capture in words, images or on canvas to Lance, in a way he sorta envied Keith for that.

in the spur of the moment, Lance leaned in a little closer and pressed his forehead against Keith's, Keith's expression turned into one of surprise but it soon softened into one of love, Keiths face flushed a shade of pink as he let the corner of his lips upturn into a smile. Lance has never been so sure of something of his life as he finally closed the gap between them, and pulled Keith into a soft yet passionate kiss. their lips fit together like puzzle pieces as they both leaned into the kiss, it truly was enchanting and everything that Lance had imagined it to be, Keith was gentle about the way he kissed Lance, he didn't want to accidentally overwhelm the poor boy since this was his first time kissing Lance.

They both eventually pulled away, Keith smiled a warm smile at Lance, they both gazed at each other for a couple of seconds before Keith's phone started to blow up and so did Lances, they both opened their phones up only to find goodbye messages from everyone, it was only 5 minutes until the world ended. messages from their friends, family and cousins as well as their greatest enemies filled their hearts with grief. Keith was the first to look up from his phone and face Lance, Lance was just, staring down at his phone in sheer horror, he could tell that Lance was hurting.

"Lance, sweetheart" Keith said, Lance head perked up at the nickname as he hummed in response, Lance paid no mind to the tears that were falling down his cheeks. Keith gently took the phone out of Lances hand and flipped it over onto the ground.

"wherever we go after this, whatever happens after this, I just wanted to let you know that I do love you, this seems a bit quick to be saying such a thing, but what other choice do I have?" Keith said as he gazed at Lance, Lance seemed somewhat surprised but he just burst into more tears, Keith didn't know it but he was crying a little too.

"Keith.. I love you too" Lance replied through his sobs,

"oh god, I don't wanna die" Lance added, Keith nodded as he pecked Lance on the lips,

"I know, I know" Keith said, he heard Blue meowing as she used her nose to try to get her head under Lances hand, Lance chuckled in response to that as he picked her up and hugged her,

"goodbye, Blue" Lance murmured as he held her close to him, she purred and looked back at Keith, Lance looked back at Keith as well as he opened his arms. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and the kitten.

..."And goodbye, Keith." Lance said, Keith nodded since he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye without bursting into tears. They stayed like that for a while, and even until Keith's alarm went off, signifying that their 5 minutes was over, Keith couldn't care less at this point, Lance loved him back and he was ready to accept his fate, even if they never got to live another day.

... but nothing came.

Keith pulled away from Lance and looked around, confused, they both looked at each other as they checked the time on their phones, only to see a notification that read

 **"NASA confirms that the asteroid set for Earth was a false alarm."** It was from a news app that they both had downloaded on their phone.

they both looked at each other, and back at their phones, happiness filled their hearts as they both got up from where they were sitting on the ledge and pulled each other into a bone crushing hug, Keiths legs were like jello as he held the boy, they were both crying on each others shoulders, Blue wrapped her fluffy tail around both of their legs and purred.

"we're alive Keith- we're fucking alive!" Lance yelled as he let go of Keith and jumped around, Keith was just as ecstatic, he picked up Blue and laughed.

"hell yeah we are" Keith replied as he watched Lance prance around in happiness. Lance soon calmed down and walked back over to Keith with a smile on his face.

"wanna go back to your house?" Lance asked as he looked Keith in the eyes, Keith nodded as he held a hand out to Lance.

"don't you wanna go to yours first? You seem very family orientated-" Keith asked just in case, Lance shook his head,

"nah, I really wanna meet your mother anyway" Lance said as he took Keiths hand in his.

"... by the way, do you really love me?" Lance asked, Keith nodded,

"of course I do, I've never been so sure of something before" Keith answered, Lance chuckled as he nodded.

"alright. would you like to be my boyfriend by any chance?" Lance asked once again, Keith snorted and nodded,

"yes, I would love to be your boyfriend" Keith replied as he looked at Lance, Lance looked back at Keith as they gazed at each other for a little in pure bliss, Lance was glad Keith wasn't gone forever and Keith would say the same. Lance pressed a kiss on Keith's nose which Keith responded to by giggling and squeezing Lances hand a little tighter.

_.. yeah, this felt right._

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say my dearest thank you's to the people who've read this one shot. people like you are the people who encourage me to write and do things like that.
> 
> feel free to leave a comment / kudos if you do feel it's necessary, that would mean a whole lot to me.
> 
> you can also check out this story on wattpad and Instagram where i'll also be posting it :)
> 
> have a good day.


End file.
